


Moondance

by marimoes



Category: One Piece
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dancing, M/M, One Shot, The Strawhats having fun is my life’s wish, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 14:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20047717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marimoes/pseuds/marimoes
Summary: Well, it's a marvelous night for a moondance, with the stars up above in their eyes. A fantabulous night to make romance, ‘neath the cover of open sea skies.





	Moondance

**Author's Note:**

> I’m just soft, alright? Zolu holds my whole heart and apparently my hands.

When Sanji taught the crew to waltz, he did so out of reluctance after they caught him teaching Nami. It’s not like he wanted them to interrupt the time he was getting. As if it mattered when Luffy set his mind on it, demanding to learn how to spin like that. So, Sanji taught them and the crew practiced throughout the following days. Having Nami and Robin switch off with the men, letting them learn to lead. 

The one who picked it up the quickest, to Sanji’s surprise and somewhat disdain, was Zoro. 

After considering it, everyone realized that they shouldn’t be surprised. They’ve seen how Zoro moves, knows he studied at a dojo growing up, so picking up movement is child’s play to him. Still, it’s entrancing, watching Zoro move across the deck with Robin in his arms. Almost floating on the grass. 

On a warm night weeks later, Luffy declares means for a celebration with no reason needed once he decides. Lanterns are hung across the deck, bringing a warm glow to everything that they touch. Everyone’s face shining gently in the light as the food is served and sake is poured. Brook leans upon the railing and draws out his bow, starting to play a slow waltz. 

Ears perk up at the chance to dance, and Sanji offers his hand out to Nami, in which she declines to accept Usopp’s instead. Regardless of if Usopp steps on her toes, his hands stay where they’re supposed to. That’s all she really needs.

Zoro tilts back the rest of his sake and as the first notes grace his ears, he feels it. The gentle pull towards Luffy that tugs at him on occasion. 

“Oi, Luffy.” Zoro says, not bothering to raise his voice above the music, “D-” 

Luffy’s arms stretch across the deck, wrapping around Zoro’s neck where he sits and in an instant he’s pulled into his lap. Chopper squeaks out a yelp walking past and Robin softly giggles placing a hand on his head to soothe. Luffy’s eyes are big in the light, soaking it in and Zoro’s words stay dead in his mouth. 

“What?” Luffy asks and as Zoro stands he rises with him, leaving his arms on Zoro’s neck, “You were gonna ask something?” 

Zoro smiles feeling the words come back to him. Eyes flitting over, he watches Nami and Usopp laughing as they spin, the lanterns catching the gleam in Nami’s hair. Further still, he sees Sanji smoking against the railing pretending not to watch. 

Mind working quickly, he recalls the way that Sanji would bow to the ladies, and the phrase he would purr holding out a hand. 

“Can I have this dance?” Zoro asks and mentally kicks himself for ever sounding half as cheesy as that damn cook, “I mean, if-”

“Yeah! Let’s go!” Luffy smiles and lets go of Zoro’s neck, hands instead guiding down his arms to hold his hands. 

He tugs at Zoro gently backing toward the center of the deck. The sky full to the brim with stars, dulled by the lights strung above them, but there all the same. It feels vast and impossible to be here like this, with Luffy holding on so tight, but he’s here. 

“Oi, Marimo! You can’t dance with him, you’ll both try to lead. It doesn’t work like that.” Sanji calls out watching Luffy try to place his hands on Zoro’s body. 

“Yeah?” Zoro huffs shooting a glare to Sanji before turning his attention back to Luffy, “Fucks he know, eh?” 

Luffy looks back to Nami and mirrors her hands onto Zoro, fingers digging gently into his shoulder before taking his hand. Zoro starts to step forward to the beat but ends up fully on Luffy’s foot. A small snicker floats from his lips and it’s times like these that Zoro is grateful that he’s made of rubber. 

“Told you.” Sanji says blowing out a breath of smoke, “If you want to dance, ask Robin.” 

“I don’t want to dance with Robin,” Luffy yells and Sanji blinks in surprise, mouth forming a small O around the cigarette, “I want to dance with Zoro.” 

Brook’s song dies out slowly and Luffy’s head whips to look at him with desire in his eyes. Nodding, a knowing smile on his face, Brook starts up another song. Joining in, Franky takes Robin by the hand, spinning her gently to the music before starting the steps. A grumble grows in Zoro’s chest and before it can escape, Luffy’s hand has captured it. 

Palm gentle against Zoro’s shirt, he looks up with a smile. Eyes pinched closed, smile beaming across his face, and any irritation is dead within Zoro. Before he can think to ask, Zoro scoops Luffy up into his arms. Hand held out just as they were taught, but where his hand is supposed to be delicate on Luffy’s waist, it’s wrapped around him. Holding him tight so that when he lifts him up to meet his gaze, Luffy doesn’t fall. 

“There. Now, wherever I lead, you’ll follow.” Zoro says, voice barely above a whisper and Luffy hisses out a laugh, “If that’s alright with you, Captain?” 

Leaning forward, Luffy places a quick kiss on Zoro’s lips with an answer and without any further conversation, Zoro starts to move. The _ quick quick slow _ of the pattern Sanji taught them, letting Zoro glide across the deck with Luffy in his arms. Where the others are quiet in their dances, Brook’s strings guiding them, Zoro and Luffy are anything but. 

Laughter shared between them as they spin in time and the others slow to watch. It’s something magic, if they had to put it into words, the way that Zoro and Luffy work together. Their usual rhythms already matching far easier than anyone else, but this, this is different. Zoro’s face a soft red, the others assume from the sake and movement and though it’s partially correct, only Luffy knows why. 

Luffy leans in, closer until their noses touch and breathes out a laugh that doesn’t feel so funny anymore. Here under the light of the moon and stars, the lanterns that are starting to burn out, it becomes more. This thing they have between them, set in motion the day that they met and moving forward each day since, is palatable now with the world blurring. 

“I love you, Zoro. You know that.” Luffy says, no question in his voice whispering the words. Smile breaking out onto Zoro’s face, a soft quiver on his lips, Luffy continues, “So very much.” 

“I know,” Zoro whispers back, throat tight and returns Luffy to the ground hearing Brook’s song change again, “Can I have another?” 

The beat is faster, light and swinging, and Luffy bounces on the tips of his toes. Taking it as a yes, Zoro whips his arm out, sending Luffy swinging out the side. Arm stretching, Luffy laughs starting to snap back to Zoro and it only encourages Brook to play louder. Franky joins in, laying a back beat with hands thumping against his chest.

World blurring, Luffy and Zoro twirl. Zoro’s arms scooping him up, a bridal carry of sorts as he spins them and Luffy’s laughter rings out, reaching every inch of the ship. The sun may be down but not to Zoro, nearly blinded by the star in his arms. Flying close never a risk or a burden, Zoro drinks it in watching Luffy shines. 

Rolling out of his arms back onto the deck, Zoro spins him out far once more. Arms pulled tight before Luffy spins back in to him. Moving quickly, Zoro’s arms curl around Luffy’s waist, dipping him low across his knee. Hat hanging off his head, held onto Luffy only by a string, snickering at the surprise for just a moment before opening his eyes. 

Zoro is looking down at him, grey eyes anything but dull drinking Luffy in before he leans closer. Their lips meet, soft at first but quickly pressing harder against the other. Welded together by something far more than fate and each feels it fill their chests. Another laugh floats out of Luffy’s lips onto Zoro’s and it’s returned without hesitation. 

Both men taking a breath before sharing a final kiss, Zoro’s leg presses into the small of Luffy’s back steadying him. The world doesn’t exist around them, nothing could in a moment like this, and it’s where Zoro wants to live. Here with the man he already considers his king, his captain, his love. 

“Luffy?” Zoro whispers and Luffy nods, face is warm beneath his, “I love you, but will you get off my foot?” 

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: @__moes__  
Tumblr: @noswordstyle


End file.
